The priest is a vampire
by Phoenix RedMask
Summary: 5000 years ago, a vampire cast a curse, on Priest Seto. Years later, we meet Yami Moto, Yugi's sister, who is coming and was once Kaiba's girlfriend. But, when vampires come, to New Domino, they turn Kaiba. Will the gang save them, or will he give in and kill Yami.
1. Prologue

Prologue: 5000 years ago

A twelve year old Atem woke up, to the sound of crashing and darkness. He then looked, over his shoulder, to see a twelve year old girl, with black, untamed hair with marron tips and gold bangs. "Hey Yami, wake up." He said, shaking his sister's shoulder. She opened up, amethyst eyes, with a sharp gaze. "What is it Atem?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. He then put his right hand, over her mouth and she heard the crashing.

They got up, and went, through dark hallways, of the palace and then heard, the noise, coming from the other end, of the hallway. They both closed their eyes, waiting for the intruder, but instead, felt hand, on one shoulder. They opened their eyes, to see a blue and white tunic with tanned skin.

"Seto, you scared us!" Yami said. He said, "Sorry, your highnesses." and let go, of our shoulders. He then said, "I too was awakened, by the sounds that you both heard. They all then heard a man scream, but then it was muted. The three then saw a shadow, form one of the rooms, and saw a shadow, of a man, in armor's mouth, on a servant's neck. Yami gasped, and she asked, "Isn't that Haou, the vampire king?" Haou said, "Yes, little one."

The three then gasped again, as Hoau let go, of the servant, and they saw his bloody neck, and that his chest wasn't rising. Haou said, "He's now dead." and Yami gasped. Seto said, "In the name, of the pharaoh, you will be punished." Atem the saw the look, on Haou, as if we was expecting Seto, to fight. Atem said, "Seto wait." but it was too late. Seto was about, to punch Haou, but Haou caught it, and spun him around, so the twins could see him.

"This is the great priest, who wields the millennium rod." Haou said. He then bit, on Seto's neck, with long fangs, but then let go, and pushed him, to the twins. They all then looked at him, in confusion, until his eyes glew and he said, "Now, time for a curse." They all gasped and Haou said, "In 5000 years, Seto you will become a hybrid of a vampire and a dragon with blue eyes, by Atem's shadow magic." A whirlwind of clouds then came, and Hauo disappeared, when him.

Seto then got up, and felt, his neck, to feel two, small, closed holes. He then asked, "Is everyone alright?" The twins nodded and he then said, "Come on, let's get you two, to your rooms." He got up, and took the twins, back to their room, not knowing of what would happen, in 5000 years.


	2. Enter Yami Moto

Chapter 1

A 16 year old girl, with black, untamed hair, and maroon edges and blonde streaks, that went to her back. She said crimson and amethyst eyes, with a sharp gaze. She wore a black, long sleeved jacket, with a purple shirt, and a silver dragon, with crystal eyes. She also wore a dark blue shirt, with black ankle boots, was standing outside the KAME Game Shop, with a big, purple, suitcase.

Inside, was a group of friends, looking at cards. The boy were wearing a blue jacket, with blue pants and black shoes. The girl was wearing a pink jacket with a blue skirt and brown shoes and white socks. One boy had blonde hair, in a goofy way and the other tall one had brown hair, in one big spike. The girl had short brown hair, and the short boy had black, spiky hair with marron tips.

She opened, a clear glass door, and a bell rang. Everyone turned around, to see her and she saw that the tall, blonde one had honey brown eyes and the brown haired, boy one had brown eyes and the girl had blue eyes and the small boy had wide, amethyst eyes, and a gold puzzle, around his neck. "Hi, can I help you?" the small boy asked. The girl said, "I'm looking for my twin brother. Have you seen him?"

The tall, blonde one said, all lovely like, "No, but who is he?" The brown haired girl rolled her blue eyes, and the girl said, "Well, he looks like me, and he has a deck." The brown haired, male one, said, also lovely like, "Well, what is a card he uses?" The girl then said, "Well, his favorite card, is the Dark Magician, that I gave him." The little one, the wide eyed, and asked, the girl, "Yami?" The girl then asked, "Yugi?"

He nodded and he ran up, to her and he hugged her. She spun him around, and she asked, "Still as small, as a fifth grader?" Yugi gasped and got an angry look, on his face and he let go, and fell down, on the floor. Yami laughed and said, while holding out a hand, "I'm kidding." Yugi took her hand, and they began to laugh. Yugi then looked over, to the three and said, "Oh, guys, this is Yami, my twin sister. Yami, this is Joey, Tristan and Tea."

She smiled, and the blonde one came up, to her and said, "I'm Joey and that's just Tristan, a coward." She lefted up, her left eyebrow and said, "Sorry boys, but I'm already taken." Joey and Tristan fell down, and Tea just rolled her eyes, and put her hands, on her hips.

"In fact, I was just gonna go find him, and just stopped by, to see my grandfather, brother and to put my stuff away." Yami said, to the group. " _Yugi, I didn't know that you have a sister."_ A voice said. A spirit, of an older version of Yugi appeared, but he had yellow bangs up the spikes, like lightning bolts. Yami then had a confused look, on her face, and he head was turned, to the left.

Tea asked, "Yami, what's wrong?" Yami said, "Why is there two versions of my brother?" Tea then looked confused, until she figured it out. "Wait, you can see the pharaoh?" Yami nodded and then asked, "Wait, the Nameless Pharaoh? The guy who saved the world, from the Shadow Game War?" Everyone was wide eyed, even the spirit was wide eyed. Yami said, while rubbing the back, of her neck, "Oh, I also studied him, at my school."

She then made her way, through the shocked friends, and went into the living room, and up, some stairs, to a brown door, with a Duel Monster's poster and turned, the gold doorknob. She opened the door, to reveal a red, walled room with posters, of Duel Monsters and a black desk, with textbooks, and a mini, blue lamp, with a blue chair, as well. She then saw a bed, with a blue blanket, with many shades of blue pillows. She put, her purple suitcase, on the bed, and opened it. In it was a duel disk, with a deck in it, and a picture, of her and two boys. She picked it up, and looked at it.

The boy and Yami were sitting, under a tree, and Yami and a boy was playing Chess, and the younger one was watching them. Yami wore a blue, short sleeved top, with blue pants and her black boots, and her dragon necklace. The boy had brown hair, with peach skin and blue eyes. He wore a blue, long sleeve shirt, with a blue vest. He also wore black pants and white shoes. There was also a younger boy. He had long, black hair with a green long sleeved shirt with dark grey shorts and shoes. Yami smiled, and held her dragon necklace, and shed a small tear, but wiped it away.

She heard, a knock on the door, and put the picture back in the suitcase, and zipped it up. "Coming." She said. Yami opened the door, to see Yugi, holding the puzzle, in his hands. "Hey, I was just heading out. Is there something, that you need?" Yugi said, "Well, how much do you know, of the Pharaoh's past?" Yami smiled, and said, "I know all of it, from when he was a baby, to his own name." Yugi smiled, and asked, "Wait, what is his name?" Yami, then put her hands, on his shoulders, and said, "I want to, but the Pharaoh needs to find that out himself, with you by his side."

Yami then kissed, his forehead, and said, "I'll be back." She went downstairs, by passing by Yugi, and went to the shop. She said, before leaving, "Grandpa, I'm going to be out, for a while." She opened, the door and went outside, to find the man she loves.


	3. VAMPIRE ATTACK!

Chapter 2

Yami was walking down, a dark street, looking at the nighttime's beauty. Like, the stars gliding outside, or how the lights remind her of stars. She smiled, to herself, remembering one night, with her boyfriend, at the orphanage.

You see, when Yami and Yugi were born, they were separated, since their parents took Yami and their grandpa took Yugi. But, when Yami was six, her parents died, from a car crash, and she was sent, to live at an orphanage. Five years later, two boys came there. One was her age, with brown hair and blue eyes, with a yellow, long sleeve shirt with a blue vest and black pants with white tennis shoes. The other was six years old, with black hair and a light grey eyes with a green long sleeve shirt with dark grey shoes and shorts.

She stood up, for the younger one, one day, when he was bullied. Yami then met, his brother, who was her age, and their names were Seto and Mokuba. The three became close friends and did everything together. Yami even taught Seto, how to play Duel Monsters. But, one night, Seto kissed Yami, on the lips, and they were a couple ever since. Even for Yami's birthday, he got her, a silver dragon necklace, with crystal blue eyes, and she got him, for his birthday, his first card, The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

One day, Gozaburo Kaiba came, to the orphanage. He was giving all the children, new toys and smiling, but me and Seto knew it was just for a public image. Seto was even able to convince Gozaburo, to adopt him and Mokuba, and she was happy for them, but Mokuba wanted Yami, to be adopted with them. Seto even wanted this too, but Yami was able to convince Seto and Mokuba, to go on without her and she said, to them, " _Seto, when you take over Kaibacorp, I'll find you and we can be together. I promise."_

Yami's promise still echoes, through her mind, and asked, "It would help, if I knew where KaibaCorp is." She let out, a large breath and looked, at her phone. She saw the time was 8:40, and said, "Maybe I'll try and find those two tomorrow." She yawned, and turned around, to head to the game shop.

On her way home, she heard a woman scream. She turned her head, to an alleyway, to she a woman, in her twenties, with one ankle, in the darkness, and a hand, on Yami's ankle. "Help me." She said, weakly. Yami had a confused look, on her face and saw the woman let go, of her ankle, and was pulled, into the alleyway.

Yami gasped, and then heard a rip and snap. Her breathing then sped up, and she then saw a horrifying scene. The woman's neck was ripped open, and her legs, were broken. She tried, to hold down her lunch, and a person then came, from the alleyway. He looked about Yami's age, with black hair and a black jacket, with brown pants and grey dress shoes. He had blood, on his lips and fingers.

He then smiled, showing his fangs, and said, "Another meal, and a teenager, my favorite kind of victim." He then disappeared and was then behind Yami. He pushed her, into the alleyway and she hit the wall. He was now, in front of her and held her up, by holding up her arms. She then kicked, him off, by a kick to a stomach and she fell down, onto the cold floor. She tried, to get up, her when she felt pain, she fell down. The man said, "Oh, it looks like someone's ankle is broken."

She still gave him, an angry look and he just began, to laugh. He held her up, and pushed her against the wall. He put his fangs, into her neck and began to drink her blood. She could feel herself, getting weaker and her vision was giving out. They both then heard a voice say, "Hey, get off that girl."

The boy turned, and Yami used her remaining strength, to stretch her neck, to see a man. He had brown hair, with blue eyes, that Yami flt she saw somewhere. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, and silver cuffs with a white, sleeveless trench coat, and black pants with black boots. The boy, who held up Yami said, "Now, the guest of honor is here." The man looked at him, in confusion, and he let go, of Yami, and was in front, of Seto. He then bit Seto, on the neck, and began, to drink his blood.

The vampire let go, and said, "Farewell, Seto Kaiba." He disappeared, and Yami's vision gave out, and she passed out, but she heard footsteps, and she felt her body be lift up, and she tried, to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She saw the man, who just got bit, have red eyes and fangs. "Seto, please." She said. He held his head, with both, of his hands, and he said, "It's too strong, Yami." He then disappeared, and bit her, on the neck, where the vampire just bit her. "Seto." She said, weakly, but then fell dead, in his arms.


	4. Realizations

Chapter 4

Seto Kaiba put a hand, on his neck, where he was bit and felt no blood, just pain. He winced, from the pain and saw the girl laying there. He walked over to her and picked her up. She looked like she was having a bad dream, but was also scared. He touched her neck, with his hand and she said, "Seto, please don't bite me." He had a confused look on his face as to why did she call out his name?

He looked at her, and felt like he met her somewhere, but where. He then saw her dragon necklace, and remembered Yami's promise, " _ **When you take over Kaibacorp, I'll find you, so we can be together."**_ Kaiba felt her face, and remembered Yami, from the orphanage, and how soft she skin was, and how kind her smile was and how she would try to brighten his and Mokuba's day.

Kaiba shed a small and single tear, but wiped it away and she opened her eyes, to see the blurry man, bit blinked to see Kaiba. She screamed, and he put his hand, over her mouth, and see then bit it. He held his hand, and said, "Damn, you've got sharp teeth girl." He looked at it and saw blood. He just kept staring at it, until Yami said, "Hey, you like your hand or are you just feeling pain?"

He was snapped out of the gaze, to see the woman he saved. "Who are you?" He asked, with a look, that said hey I know you, but I don't know where. "Yami "Maxwell" Moto. Maxwell is my real last name." He asked, "Did your parents die, in a car crash and you've lived at an orphanage until your grandfather found you." The rain began, to pour when she asked, "Wait, how do you that? I only told two people about that and-" She didn't finish her sentence, and Kaiba did a smile, that she would know anywhere.

"Seto?" Yami asked, he nodded and she ran to her, minding her leg and hugged him, in the rain and began to cry. "I'd never thought I'd see you again." She said, in a teary tone. He hugged her back, and rubbed her back, saying, "Hey, it's okay. Shhh." She looked, at him and smiled the same she would always give either him or Mokuba on a bad day. They both then noticed the rain and Yami smiled and said, "Remember, when we would go out into the rain and jump into the puddles?"

He smiled, and saw how she looked, with her hair wet and her bright eyes, that showed no evil, when he looked. He smiled, and but Yami began to fall, and he caught her, into his arms. "Hey, you okay?" Kaiba asked, and she said, "Well, I lost at least a quarter of blood, and my ankles broken, so." He smiled, a little and said, "I'll get you to a hospital." She said, "Thank you." and he picked her up, by holding her legs and body, and got out, of the alley.

Meanwhile, on a building was the man who bit Kaiba and Yami and then a man appeared by him. He had teal hair with a few spikes and wore a white, long sleeved shirt with a blue vest and black jeans and brown shinpads and white boots. "Prince Jesse, pleasure to see Hoau's son, in New Domino." Jesse said, in a country accent, "Well, I came since a rumor is that you want to complete my father's curse, Damien."

Damien smiled, to reveal his fangs, with some of Yami and Kaiba blood on them. He said, "Plus, I was working on a present, from me to you, your highness." Jesse looked at him, in confusion and he said, "Well, remember Judai?" Jesse's eyes widened, and pushed Damien, to the floor and said, "You should never speak my mate's name, in my presence."

Damien pushed Jesse off, and said, "Well, I took some of his blood and put into that girl and that man, Seto Kaiba will not only complete the curse, but will give birth to your new mate." Jesse said, "Do you know what you did?You killed a young woman, who should live." Damien said, "Well, one life is worth having the prince happy, again." and he disappeared. " _I've got to keep an eye on those two since they will give birth to my new mate."_ Jesse thought, as he began to jump, onto roofs.

Kaiba then got close, to Yami's neck and began to smell something sweet and was about to bit where the vampire bit her, but she said, "Seto, are you okay?" He got away from her neck and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, but a little tired." She chuckled and smiled, and Seto got close, to her lips and began to kiss her and Yami didn't fight it, she just went, with it.

Jesse saw this and said, "Oh Judai, I miss you, but soon I will have you and your mother, as members of my family." He pulled out, from his shirt, a rainbow crystal, on a silver chain and said, "I miss you Judai." He shed a small tear, but followed them, to the hospital, to wait until he can help Kaiba, through the change.


End file.
